New Guest
by Nicko Fox Zane
Summary: Naruto Ben 10 Cross Over. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura get sent into Ben 10's world. Team 7 don't know how to get back, so they team up with Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Shippuuden and Alien Force. Longer Chaps. Sequel already started.
1. Chapter 1

New Guest

**Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura meet Ben 10, Gwen, and Kevin. More new character's in the story, but I made them up though. I don't own Naruto or Ben 10, but I do own the story line. GwenXKevin and SasuXSaku and maybe other parings when the new people come in.**

--

"Naruto, Sasuke, hurry up before I get in trouble again covering your butts again." Haruno Sakura yelled. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruto were taking their grand old sweet time. Sakura wasn't happy about that. "If you guys don't hurry up I'm going to KILL you both!" Sasuke and Naruto quickened up their pace.

When Sakura landed on a branch it snapped in half, "AHHHH!" Sasuke and Naruto both went to try and get her until a big flash made then all disappear out of sight.

--

"Hey Ben, shouldn't we be looking for alien or something?" Kevin asked in his bored tone. Ben nodded.

"Yeah I just had a feeling looking over here would be a good idea." Ban said then looked around, "Hey, where is Gwen?" Kevin shrugged.

Gwen yelled, "Over here and look at what I found!" Ben and Kevin ran over to Gwen and saw what she found.

"Ugh… my head!" Naruto yelled as he got up. When he opened his eyes he saw Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. "Uh… Hi?"

Gwen made her hands glow pink as she got ready to use her magic, "Who are you and your friends? And why are you guys dressed weird?" Kevin laughed when he saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's clothes. Naruto got mad.

"Hey! These are what us ninja's always wear Dattebayo! Sakura?! Sasuke?! Wake up!" Naruto yelled making Ben get ready to get an alien ready for attack.

Sakura and Sasuke rubbed their head and got up. Ben and Kevin saw Sakura's hair and both said, "Is it…" Before they finished Sakura said in an annoyed tone, "Yes, it's natural."

Sasuke just glared at the other three, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ben, this is my cousin Gwen, and our friend Kevin." Ben said. Gwen and Kevin nodded.

"Well I'm Sakura, and my two team mates Sasuke and Naruto." Sakura said in a polite way.

Before they could say anything else they all heard and explosion. "Alien!" Ben yelled. He turned his omnitrix(tell me if I spelled it right please) and when he pressed down he turned into Spider-Monkey. Team 7 all gasped at that.

"Well we have an alien to find!" Kevin said and him, Gwen, and Ben ran off.

"Let's help Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled and ran off two.

Sakura smirked, "Shannaro!" Sakura followed. Sasuke just ran off not saying anything.

--

**Hope you liked it so far. It's not the best story, but I was bored. I need at least 3 reviews to continue!! Bye!!**

**XOXOXOX**

**Tabby.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you,

Funabisenu

luvgoodstuf

eventyraren

yuchi1994

xXKuroTenshi666Xx

And btw, luvgoodstuf, i WILL make it that couple. U gave me the idea and I thank you for that. Thanks for reveiws u guys! Ur the best! Now on to the fic!

(I don't own anything but the story line!)

OoOoOoO

Ben stopped right before he was stabbed my something sharp and pointy, "Hey! Watch where you're throwing that dude!" Then the hairs on his whole body stood up on end with a hint of shock. When gwen and Kevin reached them, Kevin had alread touch his green car turning himself green and made of metal, and Gwen was ready to attack. Naruto wasn't paying attention and ran into Kevin.

"GAH! MY NOSE! I THINK I LOST MY NOSE!" Naruto yelled holding his nose. Kevin turned around and smirked, "Moron."

Sakura glared at Kevin, "Shut up and go help you friend!" She pulled Naruto's hands away and quickly healed the broke shocked Gwen and Kevin who were watching, but Sasuke and Naruto were used to that. All that was left was a little blood. Sasuke smirked and spoke, "Baka." Kevin looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Kevin.

"What did you say?" asked Kevin but not in a friendly way.

Sasuke sighed, "It's my language for idiot." Kevin just nodded and rolled his eyes. Everyone saw Ben and then noticed what he was looking at. Gwen yelled, "Grandpa Max!" That was right! Max was standing there all by himself unharmed. Kevin went to go get him but before he did anything, he felt a small soft pale hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw the pinkette. Sakura looked him in the eyes, "Thats not your grandpa." Kevin looked confused as was Gwen and Ben. The Max figure shook his head.

"You shouldn't have done that little girl!" yelled the man. Then he transformed from Max into a giant spider. Gwen closed her eyes out of anger so she wouldn't lose control.

Flashback:

**"Gwen, we are glad you decided to stay with us and your friends, but if you lose control we will have to send you up with my mom." spoke Gwen's father. Gwen nodded, never forgetting those words.**

End Flashback.

Before Sasuke and Naruto could do anything about attacking the spider, it was dead. Ben stood up from next to the giant spider and he wasn't an Alien anymore. Naruto felt weird. He looked at Sasuke and said, "Sasuke-teme, I feel weird." Sasuke looked at the baka and nodded with agreement. Then they fell to the ground and fell into a deep slumber of darkness. Sakura ran to them, but then got the same feeling. Gwen asked, "What's happening?" Sakura looked at her.

"We are adjusting to your enviroment. We are so used to Chakra and all that other stuff that it's hard to stay here unless we adjust to it..." Sakura trailed off quietly. Then she joined her team mates.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Haruno sat up slowly with a pain shooting through her head like a baseball bat hitting a melon. She stood up and yawned, but then saw a boy with dark hair, kind of like Sasuke's. Sakura walked over to him with a emotionless face on her, but the guy seemed to not notice. When Sakura got to his side in a couple of steps he wiped around to face her. She was a god head or two smaller than him.

Kevin smirked, "Finally you woke up. It's been a good nine hours." Kevin turned to face the moon as it was a full moon and beautiful. Sakura gasped in shock. That long?! Wow…

Sakura gazed at the moon; the moon's light making her skin look so pale that you would think she would be dead if you didn't get a close look. Kevin saw from the corner of his eye how pretty she looks… Wait! _Slow down there Kevin! You don't even know her!_ Kevin glared at the trees down below. The cliff the stood on was steep, but it was better than getting eaten or at least attacked by the things that lived in the forest at night.

Sakura turned around and saw that Sasuke and Naruto were still passed out. She walked to them and smirked, pure evil behind those playful green orbs that makes her pink hair shine and stand out better. Sakura giggled and pressed their pressure point so hard that both boys jumped up yelling something embarrassing.

"I LOVE YOU HINATA-CHAN!"

"I HAVE A RAT NAMED CAL FOR CHICKEN ASS LOVER!

Naruto blushed and Sasuke glared. Sakura laughed and then smirked, "Blackmail here I come."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "What was that all about?" Sakura looked at him and just looked back at the moon. Kevin understood, "Secret?"

"No duh! We can't hand out any information to unknown people in unknown territory! Dattebayo!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air. Sasuke hit Naruto on the head and muttered 'dobe'. A boy with brown hair ran up to Kevin breathing heavily. Kevin caught the worry in Ben's eyes.

"What happened?"

"It's Gwen! She's missing!" Ben yelled. Kevin glared at him. Kevin then yelled back, "What the hell do you mean 'missing'?!" Ben glared back.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?! She's missing, god da-"

Naruto interrupted, "Is that the girl who was with you?" Ben and Kevin nodded. Sasuke snickered and spoke, "Is she as weak and useless as this girl." Sasuke pointed to Sakura. Sakura looked hurt, but then went back to her emotionless mask.

The four boys started to fight back and forth about being weak.

"Sakura-Chan isn't weak!"

"Neither is Gwen!"

"You're a jerk to say that!"

"Hn…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Sakura yelled. She glared at all of them. They all glared at her, but she didn't care. She stomped away leaving giant holes in the ground. Ben was shocked when he saw that. So he asked, "Are you guys' aliens?" Sasuke and Naruto stared at him like he grew another head.

Both said, "Aliens… are real?" Naruto continued, "I mean, seriously. Aliens are not real. You guys on something?" Ben glared and hit him on the head. Kevin then noticed something.

"Where are you guys from? Around here Aliens are real and we don't dress like… that."

Sasuke glared, _there was a lot of glaring that day don't you agree?_, and he said, "I thought we told you baka's. We are ninja's. Where we come from everything is weird." Then he mumbled the last part, "Summoning slugs, snakes, frogs, psychos, girly men, and Naruto's jutsu that turn him into woman, snake freak's trying to get my body…" Sasuke sighed and looked at the ground, going back to his non talking state.

Naruto chuckled, because as a ninja he needed good hearing, and when he heard that he wanted to start rolling on the ground laughing, "Wow! Orochimaru did want your body, didn't he?! If it wasn't for Kakashi, Sakura, and me then you would have been molested or something by him!" Sasuke glared and hit Naruto sending the poor Shinobi into a tree.

Kevin smirked, "Looks like you got a stalker. Wait… back to Gwen!"

Meanwhile…

"Gwen? Hey, Gwen?" Sakura yelled trying to find the teenage girl. Normally she wouldn't be yelling out like this, but since she didn't sense ANY chakra she thought it wouldn't hurt to find this girl by yelling her name and then go back to the boys.

Then she heard a scream from a distance.


	4. Chapter 4

The pinkette ran as fast as she could go, but then faltered at what she saw as she rounded the corner of a huge boulder five times her size. Gwen was hanging upside… In a tree… By veins… By MAN EATING VEINS! The weed surrounded the knocked out Gwen, slithering like a snake which was about to eat its prey. Sakura pulled out some Hariand quickly threw it at the weed creature, but one of its veins knocked them away in mid air, not even close to its target.

The weed thing stared at Sakura with wide, hungry eyes. Sakura glared at the thing, but that wasn't strong enough to make the creature run back to the cold dark place where it came from. Sakura hid behind another, smaller, boulder as the creature tried to hit her in the stomach with its super fast weedy arm looking things.

The creature let out a loud roar, as if it was a tiger being shot. Sakura saw that Gwen was now awake and trying to get the thing off of her, but she could tell that Gwen needed help. Sakura drew a Shuriken from the pouch on her leg and quickly side flipped to another boulder, but as she jumped she threw the Shuriken. Right before she landed on the ground the weed creature shot its veins at her trapping her in a weed net. Sakura struggled to get out of it, but as she tried to cut it with her kunais it got thicker and thicker. "Damn…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

She watched carefully, making sure Gwen wasn't going to get hurt, but she knew that she had to save herself to save Gwen. Gwen yelled, "No! Sakura!" Sakura felt something sticky form around her. Gwen watched as Sakura was thrown against the side of a rock wall. The weed net got thicker and thicker before it was so thick that you couldn't see Sakura anymore.

The pink haired girl continued to try and cut the weeds, but then her skin began to burn. Sakura hissed in pain as she saw the green substance gathered more and more in the weed cocoon she was trapped in. Sakura muttered, "Acid?" Then another jolt of pain shot threw her whole body, the burning pain was very painful. Sakura glanced at her skin and noticed the burn looking marks on her pale skin now. The substance was like acid as it touched her skin.

Gwen yelled again and again, "Sakura! Sakura, are you ok?!" She doesn't even know the girl, but the girl was still a person and she couldn't let some alien kill someone that wasn't an enemy. Gwen wiggled back and forth trying as hard as she could to get away from this weed, but for some reason it was draining her energy. She had no choice, but to yell for help, "Ben!!! Kevin!!!"

"Ben!!! Kevin!!!"

Ben jumped as he heard his name being yelled out from a distance. Kevin looked at Ben, "What?" Ben turned around and looked into the darkness, which was, unknown to him, the direction Sakura and Gwen were at. Ben turned back around to look back at the two ninja's and his friend.

"I thought I heard my name being yelled." Ben said before shaking it off. He then put his hands on his hips which kind of gave Kevin a stupid thing to say. Kevin smirked.

"So what's the plan, guys? Well, guys and Ben."

Gwen watched in horror as the creature squeezed her tighter and was just about to eat her. Gwen didn't know why the monster hasn't done it yet, which she was grateful it didn't. Then she knew! Gwen said to herself, "That… _thing_… hasn't eaten me yet because I'm not eatable yet. Plants need plant food, but it seems this one doesn't eat plant food. That must mean it's a baby. So it needs to be fed! Like a baby bird and it's newborn! I really need to stop talking to myself…"

The creature growled loudly which was a sign it was hungry and not happy.

Sakura held back the tears of pain as he skin was burning from this slimy crap. Sakura, while in pain, reached into her weapon pouch and pulled an explosive tag out of it. This reminded her of when she fought Sasori and she had to blow herself up to get away. The pink haired girl stuck it onto a green substance and then as she counted she braced herself for the…

**BOOM!**

Sakura was thrown away from the weeds and her back hit the rock wall. A sharp pain went through her spine as a sharp rock pierced right next to her spine, maybe even grazing right on it. Blood leaked from her back and her skin was… um… No comment. Gwen gasped at the sight.

Sakura threw some pill thing into her mouth and quickly began to heal. Gwen looked in awe. Sakura back flipped right before a vein hit her in the stomach again, but this time she threw an exploding pouch. Sakura got into a standing position and aimed at the creature. She took a breath and then leaned back a little while her arm drew itself back. Then, with a yell of anger, she threw it so fast that if you blinked then you missed it. Sakura smirked, "I think I'm going to thank Lee when I get back, making me play the American sport baseball_._"

Sakura watched as the pouch landed right into the weed thing's mouth. Sakura ran to the tree Gwen was being held in. Sakura pulled from her medial pouch five Senben. Gwen watched at Sakura, within three seconds, cut the veins apart, allowing Gwen to get away. Sakura grabbed Gwen by the collar and then jumped away. Sakura felt the pill she ate start to wear off and slowly the pain came back. Sakura murmured, "3… 2…"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**

Gwen squeaked at the explosion and both girls were sent flying. Sakura couldn't stay awake no longer, for the pain was unbearable. Gwen saw as Sakura fell to the ground with a loud 'thump' and gasped as the once healed scars and burn marks reappeared. Gwen jumped to her feet and took off running into the direction that the boys must be at. Before she even took her fifteenth step she was greeted by two ninja's and two boys with alien like powers.

Sasuke spoke, "Where's Sakura?"

Then they heard the loud Konoha ninja yell, "Sakura-Chan!!!" Sasuke, and the others, turned to see Sakura lying on the ground not even moving. Naruto checked her pulse and found one. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then he got angry, "What the hell happened?!"

_Sakura looked around, seeing darkness everywhere. She turned her head to the left, and then right. Nothing. Then a voice whispered into her ears, "Why didn't you heal...?" Sakura turned around quickly only to see nothing. The voice whispered again, but louder, "Why didn't you heal?" Sakura growled_, "What do you want?!" _The voice only got even louder, "Why didn't you heal? Or fight harder?" Sakura looked around, faster, more anger going through her. Then the voice erupted into a yell so loud Sakura's ears began to bleed. Sakura was going mad! The voices continued. More and more echoed the first and it made it sound like thousands of people were talking. Sakura couldn't think._

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"_Why didn't you?!"_

"Leave me alone!!!"

"_Because…"_

"Go away!!!"

"_You're weak…"_

"… Please."

**I didn't reread this so hope its ok. In a rush so there might be errors.**


	5. Chapter 5

"SHUT UP!!!" Sakura screamed shooting up from the bed she lay in, sweat pouring down her face like she just took a shower. Sakura breathed in deep breaths to calm her down as well as she could, but then she noticed her surroundings. Sakura jumped to her feet quickly and looked around. "Sasuke? Naruto?" Sakura whipped around looking for them, but after a minute she decided to run out the door and look.

The pink haired girl turned the knob and ran out of the room. She couldn't sense any chakra so she was a bit worried. She looked left, and then right. She stood in a long hallway. A set of stairs was seen so she ran down them, tripping on the way down. Once she reached the bottom she paused and listened. A TV was turned on in another room while in a different room there was running water and dishes being set near each other making a loud noise.

"Honey, could you bring me some coffee when you're done?" A man's voice shouted from the room where the TV was playing loudly. A woman sighed, but mumbled, "Yes, dear." The she mumbled something about being a lazy husband. Sakura didn't feel any threat to the two adults so she stepped around the corner of the hallway which led into the Kitchen. The woman heard Sakura and almost dropped her plate, "Oh my gosh! You scared me." Then the woman smiled gently, "Are you ok dear? When Ben and his friends came home with a pink haired girl with burn makes all over her, I got so worried." Sakura giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her head like her blond friend does. She noticed the burn makes still there. She wanted to heal them, but not in front of strangers.

The woman put down the dish she was cleaning and quickly turned the water off after she washed her hands. Sakura looked down and looked at her clothes. She was wearing a green and black shirt with a 10 on it. It was a size or two big for her so she knew it must have been Ben's. Then she noticed black shorts, once again a size or two big. She was a tiny girl for her age. The woman, most likely Ben's mom, smiled again, "My clothes were a bit small on you. I'm just a tiny woman for my age. Ben didn't mind giving up some clothes for the girl who helped Gwen. I'm Mrs. Tennyson." Then Mrs. Tennyson giggled and continued, "It was weird how when Ben entered the house with a 'Mom I'm Home' I only thought it would be him and maybe Gwen and Kevin. It shocked me to see two extra boys with weird clothes. One had whiskers and the other had chicken butt hair. Oh and I laughed when my husband walked into the room and the dark looking on with the chicken butt hair pulled out a long sword."

Sakura thought to herself, '_She talks kinda fast._' The woman added, "Oh and the blond one with whiskers was so funny!" Mrs. Tennyson giggled. Sakura smiled and nodded.

A man with dark hair walked into the room and smiled when he saw Sakura, "You finally up? It's been almost two days." Sakura gasped and yelled in her head, "_Almost two days?! Where are the others?!_"

Mrs. Tennyson said, "Your friends are such sweethearts. The blond said 'I will always be by Sakura's side! She is like a sister to me and it won't be any other way! I will die before she does!' and the darker, kinda scary one, said 'Hn…' They stayed next to you for almost the whole time, but I forced them to get out about an hour ago. They needed fresh air. I was worried about Kevin though. He wouldn't leave. Ben had to force him out of the house."

Mr. Tennyson laughed, "Yeah, but weird clothes style you guys have. By the way, Honey, you talk too much."

Mrs. and Mr. Tennyson laughed together and smiled at Sakura again. Sakura sighed, but then smiled, "Thanks for taking care of me while I was out. I'm sorry about the trouble I caused." Mrs. Tennyson was about to protest, but Sakura continued, "Do you know where Sasuke and Naruto went?"

Mrs. Tennyson shrugged, "Um, do you mind telling me how you ended up like that? With all of those burn makes and stuff. It looks like you were in a fire of something." This caught Mr. Tennyson's attention.

Sakura thought, '_Well if they didn't tell them then I shouldn't.'_ Sakura lied, "Gwen was in a fire and she was trapped, so I ran in and saved her. On my way out I got caught on something and couldn't move so it took me a while, but I finally got out with Gwen." Mr. Tennyson didn't believe Sakura, for he knew Gwen didn't have burn marks.

"But Gwen didn't have the burn marks on her."

Sakura added, "I used my coat to shield her, but in turn I got hurt and lost my coat. But I would have rather got hurt and lost my coat then Gwen get killed." Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson smiled. Before they could talk any longer the door burst open and a 'I'm home!' was heard on another room. Sakura looked to her right and saw a group of people walk into the room. Naruto walked into the room first and grinned at the sight of Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto lunged at her and hugged her with all of his strength. "I missed you so much!" Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at Naruto with a smile.

"It's not like I was gone forever, and plus. I've had worse."Sasuke walked into the room before Ben, Gwen, and Kevin entered. Sasuke muttered a 'dobe' under his breath and walked over to Sakura. Sakura smiled at him and Sasuke smirked, but it faded away when Ben grinned and blurted, "Hey, Sakura." Sakura grinned at him and then at the other two behind him. Gwen walked up to Sakura and gave her a hug and mumbled thanks.

Kevin just stood there, a small smirk on his face. The dark haired boy leaned against the wall and closed his eyes not letting his smirk fade away. Sakura stared at him, completely forgetting the six other people in the room. Sakura just stared at him. '_I want… to be near him… just for a second…'_ Sakura felt herself being forced to move by an invisible force. Inner Sakura, who has been gone for a long time, started to cheer. Sakura got closer and closer to the man she thought was _hot_. Left… right… left… right… her feet found their way to the other side of the room. She raised a hand, getting closer to Kevin as her hand extended. She felt a tingle in her stomach.

Sakura never felt this way. She felt so strange, emotions filling in her. So many that it all led to one. She knew something was making her be drawn to him. She would die if she couldn't at least touch his arm! She had too! She _wanted_ to SO bad! A wave of anxious nausea hit her like a base ball bat to the head. She reached closer and closer. The feeling in her, that emotion that roamed in her, grew so much. She had to do this or she would die, mentally and maybe even physically. She reached her hand up and right before it touched his pale skin he opened his eyes and looked at her. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. The room grew quiet. His handsome features shocked her. She _just_ now noticed how cute he was.

Then he opened his mouth to say something…


	6. Info! Important

**Only one person is reviewing so until I get more reviewers I'm not continuing. If I get more reviews then here is part of the LONG upcoming chapter.**

Then he opened his mouth to say something…

"Sakura-Chan! We need you over here! We can't understand Sasuke-Teme!" The hyper Konoha ninja yelled waving his hands around back and forth like an idiot. Sakura just stared into Kevin's eyes, but quickly turned away to help Naruto. Sakura stopped right next to Mrs. Tennyson and Mr. Tennyson, a smile place on her beautiful pale face. Naruto rolled his eyes and before Sakura could thank them again he blurted out, "Hey, old man, lady. Can you leave? We need to talk." Naruto stood there, hands on hips. Sakura glared daggers at her blond teammate.

The tow adults just blinked, but Ben showed them into another room, "Bye Mom, Dad." Ben turned to the others, "Lets talks somewhere else." Everyone nodded. After Sakura quickly got changed back into her regular clothes, the group of teens, ninja and half alien, all piled into one small car. Sakura looked around with a confused and nervous look. Naruto reassured her, "It's ok Sakura-Chan. It's a car!"

"A… what?" Sakura said before Kevin started his car up. Sakura felt something poking her so she growled, "Sasuke, please remove your katana. It's stabbing me." Sasuke mumbled a 'Hn'. Sakura then saw how ugly the acid burn marks looked so she concentrated making a small green chakra glow surround her hand. She place her hand on each acid spot and carefully healed them.

**This will have a SakuraXKevin moment in it IF I get more than two reviews. Btw, if I keep getting more reviews then I'll make the chapters longer, but at this rate, I feel like no one besides luvgoodstuff likes this story.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not continuing!!!! D: I bet you are all mad... well here is another chapter... Review please?**

Then he opened his mouth to say something…

"Sakura-Chan! We need you over here! We can't understand Sasuke-Teme!" The hyper Konoha ninja yelled waving his hands around back and forth like an idiot. Sakura just stared into Kevin's eyes, but quickly turned away to help Naruto. Sakura stopped right next to Mrs. Tennyson and Mr. Tennyson, a smile place on her beautiful pale face. Naruto rolled his eyes and before Sakura could thank them again he blurted out, "Hey, old man, lady. Can you leave? We need to talk." Naruto stood there, hands on hips. Sakura glared daggers at her blond teammate.

The two adults just blinked, but Ben showed them into another room, "Bye Mom, Dad." Ben turned to the others, "Lets talks somewhere else." Everyone nodded. After Sakura quickly got changed back into her regular clothes, the group of teens, ninja and half alien, all piled into one small car. Sakura looked around with a confused and nervous look. Naruto reassured her, "It's ok Sakura-Chan. It's a car!"

"A… what?" Sakura said before Kevin started his car up. Sakura felt something poking her so she growled, "Sasuke, please remove your katana. It's stabbing me." Sasuke mumbled a 'Hn'. Sakura then saw how ugly the acid burn marks looked so she concentrated making a small green chakra glow surround her hand. She place her hand on each acid spot and carefully healed them. Ben stared in amazement as she healed those burn marks. Sakura didn't pay much attention to him, but blushed a little.

Gwen spoke up as the silence made the cramped teens fell awkward, "So, what's it like where you guys are from?"

Naruto grinned and spoke loudly, "Where we are from is all ninjas and some regular civilians!!!" Sasuke smacked Naruto on the back of the head and mumbled something about being too loud. The blond continued anyways, "I'm not sure about Pretty Boy and Sakura-Chan, but when I wake up I eat and then leave the house. When I leave that apartment building I see little kids running around sparring and practicing their jutsu's. Then there are older adults who go around and teach the kids, or if their in ANBU they do high ranked missions that are important."

Sakura smiled, "Wow, Naruto. That was put in a nice way." Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

Kevin smirked, but kept his eyes on the road, "Sounds fun." Gwen and Ben nodded with a smile.

Ben got confused when team 7 just sat there. He asked, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke looked at him with emotionless onyx eyes. "It's fun... until someone dies." Kevin frowned as well as Ben and Gwen. Sasuke continued, "You spar and train for hours a day, go on missions that are deadly, and you have to be on guard everyday, all day."

It was silent.

After a few minutes the car came to a stop. Sakura got out and took in deep breaths. That car ride felt really strange. She found herself watching the others exit the small green car. After that they were either standing or sitting in the gunk yard. Yes, the famous gunk yard. Not many people came there anymore, not even gangs. It was too smelly. but they were too busy into the conversation that they didn't care.

Many questions went through Sakura's head. How did they learn this language so easily? How did they even end up there? So many questions...

Naruto asked, "So how did we get here?"

Everyone shrugged.

Sasuke just then remembered something! "Sakura, that scroll we had to deliver to Suna." Sakura blinked as a confused look covered her beautiful pale face, but she reached into her medic pouch and pulled out a small scroll. Sasuke continued, "Read it. Maybe this scroll has something to do with this."

Sakura opened the school and did as told, she began to read it.

**危険はキーである。**

**(A/N: I'm not sure if the symbols appeared.)**

Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow, "'Danger is the key.'?"

Naruto gasped, "How did you know?!"

Gwen blushed and smiled, "I took classes on how to read and write other languages. Japanese was next to Spanish."

Sakura nodded, "What does that mean?" Sasuke thought for a long time. He kept eying Sakura, not wanting anyone to see, he made it a quick glance. Unknown to him, there was a glaring Kevin next to him. Sasuke then spoke up after a very long time.

"Maybe the scroll sent us here when you fell. Remember, the branch snapped?" Sakura and Naruto then remembered that event. It all made sence as to why the scroll did that. But why would the scroll send them to this place? there were still so many questions that needed to be answered.


	8. Chapter 7

Sakura kept reading over the same symbols on the scroll to try and figure out why 'Danger is the key'. Kevin and Ben stood at a distance away from everyone else and together they began to talk.

"Ben, I don't trust Pretty Boy and Blondie over there." Kevin narrowed his eyes when Sasuke glanced at the thinking Sakura, while trying to ignore the blonde haired boy who whispered to him. Ben looked over at them and thought for a second. They didn't seem to be a threat to anyone. Then again… they did have strange clothes with LOTS of sharp point things in them. Especially Sasuke's sword thing… Ben turned back to Kevin and nodded in agreement. They were a bit to strange to trust.

Ben leaned against Kevin's car and asked, "What about Sakura?"

Kevin simply shrugged as he walked over to Gwen, who just started a conversation with Gwen. As Kevin walked to the girls he thought of the event that occurred not too long ago. She got so close… but it felt good to him. He actually wanted her to do it again… Kevin glared at nothing in particular as he mentally hit himself for thinking that. '_Bad thoughts Kevin! Bad!_' The pink haired cherry blossom girl and the orange haired girl both turned around and smiled at Kevin. Gwen sat cross legged on an old coach that sat in the gunk yard, torn and a bit smelly. Sakura sat higher up on a hill of garbage next to the coach.

Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but then the ground began to shake wildly. The dark haired boy fell onto his knees and hands, but it wasn't as painful as what happened to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto, who was sitting on another old abandoned car, fell off and landed on top of Sasuke. Gwen and Sakura easily braced themselves, but that was until the ground got worse.

"Is it an earthquake?!" shouted Gwen over the noise of falling trash. Ben strained his ears to hear, but once he heard them he shouted back.

"I don't think so!!!"

Just then a purple light shot up, from the ground, from an old warehouse looking thing. The earthquake died down, but the groups of teens were too busy watching the light to notice.

A long ways out was a rundown building, most likely used for sorting most of the trash in the dump.

**(A/N: … I don't know… I'm using my imagination… :D)**

The light was bright, and it shot out in a straight line, stopping once it was past the first layer of clouds. In seconds, it died down just like the earthquake, but the air had a weird feeling to it, not to mention the red tint that was added to the area around the teens. It was strange… very strange… so strange that the group was already running to the building while I continue to talk about how strange it is…

Team 7 all pulled out some kind of weapon while Ben, Gwen, and Kevin either turned alien, got their body to change into a solid form, or got their purplish-pink powers ready. **(A/N: Review and tell me what you think of that description XD LOL!)**

The building got bigger as the group got closer and closer, until finally they entered it. All breathed heavily, except for Ben who was in a weird alien form, better known as Spider Monkey. They walked through the building, looking for anything strange. Ben, Kevin, Naruto, and Sasuke all began talking about splitting up, while Sakura and Gwen talked about something else.

"Hey Gwen," Sakura began, "What do you do?"

Gwen smiled, "I can manipulate energy to create blasts, shields, and energy like grapple holds. It's really cool." Sakura smiled back and nodded. Both were interrupted by Naruto.

"I wanna be with Sakura-Chan!!!" Naruto yelled while jumping up and down like a stupid baka. The only two girls of the group giggled at his child like behavior. The chicken butt haired ninja hit Naruto over the head and whispered something into his ear. Ben could have sworn he saw sadness in the blond haired boy's eyes for a second, before a smile was replaced.

Sasuke glared at the baka and mumbled, "He'll be with me. Ben and Gwen, Sakura and Kevin." Everyone nodded and went separate ways.

Sakura and Kevin both blushed as they walked down the dark hallway. It was long, but this place wasn't half bad in the inside. It was strange because why would a place with a decent look be in a junk yard. Sakura thought that, but it was like Kevin would read minds. He answered, "This place is so decent because it's a hide out of some kind. Maybe for gangs." Sakura gave him a confused look until he pointed to the door that was next to them. It was cracked open and inside you could see lots of equipment.

Kevin opened the door and allowed Sakura to enter before he did. Sakura poked a TV looking thing. "I've seen a television like this, but why is it hooked up to so many other wires?"

Kevin bent down in the small room and grabbed a plug. "Maybe this will answer your question." He pushed it into the hole and then the screens all turned on. There were a total of 10 and each was focused on different areas. Sakura saw one that had a familiar tow people in it. Gwen a d Ben were walking silently while looking around, Gwen holding up her hand o shine a light form the purplish pink orb. Sakura giggled when Ben tripped.

"They are all security cameras." Sakura stated. She looked at more, only to get empty rooms. Then the pink haired ninja heard cursing. She turned her head to see a glaring Kevin. "What's wrong?" Kevin pointed to the ninth screen and it caused Sakura to gasp. There, on the TV screen, was Sasuke and Naruto standing in front of a weird looking door. Kevin turned the volume up.

"_Sasuke-Teme!!! Why do we have to leave Sakura-Chan?!?!"_ Naruto yelled while glaring at his dark haired friend and rival. The chicken butt boy glared back.

"_Because, it's orders from Tsunade-Sama!"_ Sasuke yelled back_. "Plus, I think she has feelings for that stupid Kevin guy. She might be happier here!" _Sasuke hissed out the last part. Naruto pulled out a kunai and pointed it at Sasuke.

He growled out, orange chakra starting to pour out of him along with red changing eyes. _"You're wrong! These weren't orders from Tsunade-Baa-Chan!!!"_ Sasuke blinked and his Sharingan activated.

He smirked and then knocked the blond haired boy out. _"Fine. I lied. It's orders from Orochimaru-Sama…"_ Then he opened the door. A bright blue light shined out from it and then it engulfed both of them. Sasuke had picked up Naruto, and walked through the door. He had betrayed them again. Only this time, only Sakura knew. Naruto was out before he heard those words. The problem was, was that right when they went though that weird blue shinning door, and it disappeared.

This was n_ot_ good.


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm lazy and I'm not re-reading this to find mistakes. I need 3 or more reviews or I won't continue.**

Anger swept though the Haruno girl.

The four that were left were already back at the Tennyson's house. They sat in Ben's room and sat there discussing what happened. Sakura sat on the bed, head down. Her hair covered her eyes, casting a shadow over half of her face. The ninja clenched her fist tightly together to try and get over the anger that ran though her. She was in control until Ben asked a question that made her snap. "Do you think that both, Naruto _and_ Sasuke, were in on this?"

Sakura shot up from her eat and slammed her fist into the wall, creating a hole in it. Her glared at al three of them as she screamed, "Don't you DARE say that!!! Naruto would never betray me like this!!! Sasuke-teme was always a traitor! It's not like Naruto put on an act! He would never do that!" Sakura blinked back tears. She pulled her fist out of the wall, "Would he…?"

Kevin stood up and walked over to Sakura. He tried to smile, but it was strained. Before the first word came out, Mrs. Tennyson ran into the room.

"What the heck happened?!" She pointed to the wall that was now damaged.

Ben and Gwen gave each other a weird look before turning back to the mother. Both spoke at the same time, "… Kevin tripped." Kevin glared at them as well as Mrs. Tennyson glared at the said boy. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the room, while also mumbling something about getting hurt and paying for it. A small giggle was heard.

Sakura giggled at Kevin, totally forgetting the events that already occurred. Well, that was until she thought about Naruto.

Before she could get angry and hit another wall, Gwen ran over to her. "Sakura! Until we find out how to get you home, why don't we go shopping to get you real clothes?" Sakura looked down at her style of clothing. It wasn't strange where she was from, but she might as well get something to help her blend in.

"… No dresses. I have to be able to move around when needed." She smiled. She could at least _try_ to forget about the boys. If she did then she would cry. She gasped when she felt someone pull on her arm. Gwen had one arm, and Ben was reaching for the other. Once he grabbed it, both drug Sakura down the steps. Ben called out to his parents who were talking to Kevin about the hole, "Mom! Dad! We're going to the mall!" Both parents stopped talking and looked at the leaving teens. Kevin joined them while saving good bye, and once they went out the door it slammed shut.

"Kids these days…" Mr. Tennyson mumbled.

The four piled into the car, Gwen and Sakura talking about clothes, and Ben and Kevin in the front, driving or chatting to the driver. The window was cracked so the nice cool breezes made the brown haired boy's hair start to fly everywhere. He frowned and rolled it up. His nice hair was ruined now!

Gwen commented Sakura with a smile, eyes full of excitement, "Wow! How did you punch a hole in Ben's wall?! Doesn't that hurt? I mean, Kevin can do it easily, but he can make his body turn into a rock. How can you?"

Sakura blushed and looked out the window, "Well, where I'm from lots of people can do it. I was trained under the strongest ninja in the village so I can break a tree with my pinking, simply by tapping it, if I wanted too." Gwen and Ben both looked at her with a 'Wow' look. That was… cool! Kevin thought to himself, _'Cute and strong… I think I lik—Don't like her!!!! Yeah! That's what I was gonna say…'_ the Levin boy mentally slapped himself, because it he really slapped himself, he might get into a car accident.

Gwen giggled, "When I'm done shopping with you, all of the boys will be all over you! You might be a ninja in one world, but here you will be regular pink haired Sakura! Well, at least on the outside." Sakura laughed. Just then the car swerved wildly until it was back to normal. Ben glared at Kevin.

"What the hell?! Trying to kill us?!"

Kevin just growled under his breath. _'Damn. This girl is going to make me crash! But her laugh… it shocked me. It was beautiful! Damn it Kevin E. Levin!!! What's wrong with you?!'_

Gwen looked over to Sakura and saw the girl with a shocked face. That was a first. Sakura was glad she had this weird belt looking thing because it she didn't, she would have gotten hurt. It wouldn't matter though. She could just heal it.

They four continued their way to the mall. It wasn't that late. About 12 in the afternoon. They had plenty of time.

That chatting died down after a while. The sound of the car made a nice soothing humming sound. It slowly began to put Sakura in a deep sleep. She first thought of Kakashi and Tsunade, two great teachers. She always did wonder why she was stuck with weird people. A drunk, a lazy bum, an idiot, and an emo bastard. Then her thoughts were taken back to the bastard and idiot.

She was left in this strange world without any sign of people she might know.

"Sakura, wake up." The girl heard someone say. The said girl opened her eyes and yawned. Gwen, Ben, and Kevin were already waiting for her she get out of the car. She lazily got out and then shyness over came her. Many people began to stare at her. Why? Well, it's not every day that you see a pink haired girl with green eyes along with weird strange clothes that had tears in it. Oh! There are also sharp hidden things, but they don't know that.

"Sakura! Let's go!" Ben called out. The girl shyly followed the other three into the building and right away the two girls disappeared to look for clothes. Ben blinked and shrugged. "Let's go wait for them in the café over there." Kevin turned around and looked to where Ben was pointing to. Then the two left. It was better than hanging out with a bunch of girls looking for girly clothes. **(A/N: I hate shopping with girly girls… No offence, but I can't stand the "OMG! THIS IS SOOOOOOO CUTE!!!" stuff… Plus, I'm always with guys so I'm not used to shopping with girls… ^^")**


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Well… after being stuck with all boys, 13, 14, 14, and 14, I'm tired and lazy… Chris, the 13 year old, is the same age as me, but his birthday is 5 months before mine. We should be near the same height, right? WRONG!!!! He's 2 heads taller than me. That helps prove that I'm short… (cries anime style) Plus, when Doug, Seth, and Cory compared me to Chris, they made fun of my height! This chapter is dedicated to that day!).)**

Gwen and Sakura rushed quickly and eagerly through each store. Nothing seemed to make Sakura stand out enough without looking a bit slutty. Her pink hair was already attracting many people and they knew it was natural. (Look at the eyebrows.) Gwen pulled out a purple tube top, but Sakura right away said no. It reminded her of her best friend, Ino. The orange haired half alien girl only nodded and put it back.

Sakura turned around and began looking through clothes when all of a sudden she heard Gwen drop something. The ninja turned around and glared at the boy, of course about her age, which was picking on her friend. He glared at the orange haired girl and said something to her before walking away to his group of friends.

Gwen sighed and picked up the nice cute green top that she was about to show Sakura. A gasp escaped Gwen's mouth when someone picked up the shirt. She looked up to see a smiling Sakura. The girl then said, "I'll be right back."

Sakura ran to the changing rooms and put on the outfit that was half picked out by Gwen, and half picked out by herself. It was actually really cute.

She came out wearing a green long sleeve shirt, but over top of the long shirt was a short sleeve shirt in white along with loses fitting pants and neon pink, white, and green shoes. The shirts weren't that tight, but it did kind of show that she was curvy… It was perfect for her! **(A/N: Try it out sometime. It looks good in my opinion. It's what I wear. But you have to use the right colors or it will look weird. Oh and only wear it when it's cold because you might get hot. Lol.)** Sakura ran over to the cashier and placed some money onto the counter. She then asked, "Is this enough for what I'm wearing?" The lady just smiled and nodded. Before she could ask a question Sakura turned away and left the store. She was headed to the group of boys she saw over there.

The pink haired girl, on the way of course, grabbed a hat at one of the stands she past by in the middle of the mall and placed 30 dollars on the counter. It was a bit more than needed, but she was in a rush. She'll repay Gwen later. When she reached the boys she felt herself sick. These guys were pigs! There was about four of them and each had some kind of food in their mouth. From chili dogs, to nachos, to something the pink haired ninja couldn't even tell. It was gross! Plus, they were kind of scary also. A 'bad boy' look did that.

Sakura smiled at the boys, "Hi guys!" She greeted with a small wave before putting her hands behind her back.

A dark haired boy with blue eyes smirked and walked over to her. She looked her up and down with a smirk on his, shockingly, handsome face. Sakura cringed when he whispered something into her ear. She tried to smile again, but it turned out to be a smirk. Sweet girl look ruined. He dark haired boy, Ron, thought she was smirking because he agreed to what he said, but he didn't know that this girl as a ninja. She could easily kill him! But she wouldn't do that.

She laughed out, "Sorry, but I'm not a toy." She poke him hard in the chest when he stopped in front of her. "Your friend owes my friend an apology. He knocked something out of my friends hand and then said mean things to her." Ron glared.

"We don't apologize to no one!" He went to go push her, but then his back became friendly with the ground. The pink haired girl had gripped his arm and flipped him over her. The air was knocked right out of him, but he still tried to get up to fight back.

The other guys glared and ran at the pink haired girl also, but that was a bad idea.

Kevin and Ben laughed and joked around about nothing important when they heard yells. A chant began by the people in the mall. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Both boys rushed over to whatever was going on. Gwen saw Kevin and then her cousin. She shouted, "Sakura's in a fight!" both boys narrowed their eyes. She knew of her inhuman strength. This would be very bad if anyone else saw it. What if it got out of hand?

Meanwhile the famous Konoha medic stopped a punch with her fist before it hit her face, but then used her other hand to block a kick. These guys didn't play games. She gripped harder on the brown haired boy's fist and then began to make it bend to wear his hand out break if she kept doing it. That was, until Sakura spotted Kevin in the crowd. She blushed and was distracted so she didn't know that the other three boys had pulled out weapons. Of course… why did a baseball store have to be next door?! Shesh. She better make this quick.

The buy who was trying to get his hand back was thrown into a nearby stand that held kids toys and also chairs to get a tattoo painted on by a woman or man working there. He was out. "One down, three to go." Sakura ran at the other three, but then shouts were heard. Security was here! The pink haired girl gasped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and drags her away from the scene. She looked up to see a smirking Kevin.

The other two who helped complete the group followed closely behind, all heading to a store for both boys and girls. She needed more clothes anyways. It wouldn't hurt to hide there for a while.

About an hour went by and Kevin and Ban were being dragged everywhere in that small store. It was actually very tiring. Kevin didn't get to see any of the outfits Sakura tried on, but just thinking of the possible outfits made him blush a light pink.

"So, what do you think?" A familiar voice asked.

Kevin turned around and almost had a nose bleed. Sakura wore a red dress shirt that showed off her curves _and_ showed that she had _some_ kind of chest under her baggy ninja clothes. It cut off like a short sleeve shirt, but it was long. She also had a white skirt on. The skirt stopped mid thigh, but man! Kevin thought she looked hot! She wasn't very tall, but she had nice legs and her hair and eyes matched the outfit perfectly! To top it off, she was strong, pretty, and had big green eyes and a wide forehead with pink hair.

Kevin didn't want to believe it, but he had no choice.

He was in love with Haruno Sakura.


	11. Info! KevinSaku

Ok, thanks DarkRaven64 for saying this:

Ok I'm confused, you said this was KevinxGwen and SasukexSakura, what's with the KevinxSakura?

I forgot to tell everyone that it was Kevin Sakura, but I'm sure they all figured it out as the story went on. I needed a reason for sakura to stay, Sasuke being jealous and Sasuke heaving to do it out of Orochimaru's orders. I also needed a boy to like her so Kevin seemed the most to fit Sasuke. So this is a KEVIN AND SAKURA story.


	12. Chapter 10

"Sasuke-Kun..." A very creepy man hissed. A small smirk was on plastered on his face and just the sight of him made you want to have therapy. He stood in the middle of an empty room, a small orange tint in the room from the small candle on the wall. The emotionless jerk stood in front of him. The man, Orochimaru, continued, "Now, you have one more job for this mission. Kill the medical ninja." Sasuke glared, but it wasn't very easy to see.

"Why didn't you just have me kill her while I was still there?" Sasuke growled under his breath, but loud enough for the Sannin to hear. The long dark haired man chuckled as he walked over to Sasuke, licking his lips in the process. It made the Uchiha feel sick. How did he survive those years stuck with this man?

Orochimaru spoke once again, "Because of many reasons. What me to list them?" The shorter boy nodded. "Well, first, I wasn't a hundred percent sure about if you liked her or not, so I found out that you do from that mission. Let's face it. I just want to make you're life worse." Sasuke's hand rested on his Katana. "Second, the brat didn't want to heal my arms from our last encounter. And lastly, I thought about leaving her there, but a man by the name of Vilgax asked for some help. We both get a little something from this."

The Sharingan wielder nodded and left. He wanted to kill that man, but that wasn't the right time. He could feel many other people, including Karin, Juugo, Kabuto, and Suigestu.

Seriously! Who gave that man the right to have him put _his_ Sakura in some strange world and then end up having to kill _his_ Sakura?! Wait... did he just think that? _His_ Sakura... yeah. He liked the sound of that.

A smirk formed on his lips.

**CheckOut**_**LuckyNumber11**_**CheckOut**_**LuckyNumber11**_**CheckOut**_**LuckyNumber11**_

"How _dare_ you!" A loud slap was heard. "No one gave you the right to claim me as yours!" Tears ran down her face as she turned from the man she hated. She began walking away, but then felt him wrap his arms around her. She cried more and more as she yelled many things. The young girl dug her nails into his skin making him gasp in pain. She has long nails!

The taller teen frowned, "Please! Just come with me! I... I love you!!! You are the only one for me! I beg you! Run away with me! We can leave this horrible world together and start a new life! Change our appearance! Identities!" He held out his hand towards her. He wanted her. He HAD to have her as his!

The girl blinked back tears, but they kept coming. "I'm... I'm sorry..." And she was gone.

There was a hole in his heart now. He had it planned out, but she decided to change it all. All he ever wanted was to be with her after he fulfilled his goal. He looked down, his dark hair covering his eyes, which everyone knows held sadness. Then he silently let out a few tears, tears that no one were to never see, unless that someone was her her.

---

A small group of people sat watching as the movie continued. The famous Konoha medic cried as she watched that scene. She shoved more popcorn into her mouth as she sobbed in the darkness of the movie theater, which was even darker for the dark scene that was just showed. Kevin, Ben, and Gwen all gave her a weird look. This girl was weird. Deadly medical ninja, super strength, beautiful looks to die for, and so much more. She was stabbed in a vital orange in a fight with Sasori and she lived! She didn't even cry for that! But... she cried over a love scene?

After the movie the group found them self in the parking lot. Sakura was wiping popcorn and tears away from her new cute clothes and face. "That was SO sad!!!" Sakura said as she got in the backseat of Kevin's car. Gwen joined her so they could talk and Ben climbed into the front with the always driver, Kevin.

"Sakura, it wasn't that sad." Gwen laughed. Sakura giggled and nodded.

"I guess you're right."

It's been days since Sakura has gotten there and she has tried everything to get back home, but nothing worked. She can't even contact Tsuande with her Slug jutsu's. After about a week she just decided to relax. Everyone at home would try to get her back. She was, after all, the best medical ninja. While being in this new world, her and the others began to share more about themselves. Sakura learned how Ben is more then just one alien, but 10, plus more! When he was younger he had 10, but after not having the Omnitrix for a while he got more. Or something like that. She couldn't remember that good.

She also learned about Gwen and her grandmother as well was Kevin and his 'bad boy' side. She was happy that he was a good guy now. Currently Sakura was living with Gwen and her parents, but she was with the boys almost everyday. It was actually fun. But... she did miss all of her friends at home.

She was feeling a little homesick. And angry. If she see's Sasuke...

Sakura was in deep thought and it's been 5 minutes since Kevin began to drive. It was silent and the group just sat there. Until screeching was heard. Sakura's highly trained ears heard it before everyone else, but before she could tell anyone, the car was hit.

**(A/N: I'm not sure how strong Kevin's car is, but it's my story so deal with it.)**

People gasped at the sight. Many were already calling the cops while others watched in horror. The car was badly damaged. The white car was out of control and it hit the side of the green car at full speed. Anyone inside would be killed!

But unknown to them, there was a medical ninja, a spell caster, and a rock hard teen.

Gwen had placed a quick barrier around them, but not fast enough. When it was casted it wasn't strong enough to stay so it disappeared right when they got hit. Kevin had changed himself to get as hard as the metal used to make his nice ride, and Ben was just lucky that Gwen had quick thinking. The pink haired girl was injured badly though. She was on the side that was hit at full speed and she couldn't feel her legs and arm. From the way they were sitting, she knew they were upside down. The medic hissed in pain when she unbuckled herself and hit her head on the roof that was now on the ground.

She tried to open the door, but the white car was blocking her exit. She had no choice but to wait. A warm liquid touched her skin and she knew it was hers. A great amount of pain went through her head. She would have healed it, but she noticed the others in need of healing. The pinkette reached over and made her hand glow a green color and she placed it on all major wounds her orange haired friend had.

"T-Thanks Sakura..." Gwen mumbled as she tried to unbuckled herself. Sakura did the same for Kevin and Ben, but she was still stuck. Her legs had no feeling and her arm ached. That wasn't good. She went to heal herself, but then sirens were heard. Men and a few woman yelled back and fourth as they tried to free the four teens form the upside down car. Sakura felt herself begin to lose consciousness, all thanks to her stupid head wound. It was darkness form there.

**CheckOut**_**LuckyNumber11**_**CheckOut**_**LuckyNumber11**_**CheckOut**_**LuckyNumber11**_

"I think she's waking up!" A familiar voice said happily. Sakura felt three presences around her and knew them all.

She mumbled, "Ben... Gwen... Kevin...?"

She opened her eyes and once her vision was re focused she could easily see her three new friends. She smiled, but then flinched when a really bad headache shot through her head. Ben grinned a goofy grin that almost matched Naruto's. "You gave us all a big scare! Mostly Kevin! But me and Gwen knew you would be ok! You are a very strong person!" Gwen nodded with a smile.

Sakura blushed when she heard that. _'Kevin was worried about me?'_ She slowly sat up and then was pushed back down by an angry boy.

"You stupid girl! Next time heal yourself before you come to us!" Kevin yelled angrily, a small blush on his face. Sakura frowned, but then smiled.

"So Ben was right!" Sakura laughed. Gwen and Ben joined in when the dark haired boy blushed.

Sakura was happy when she knew that they cared for her, mostly Kevin.

**CheckOut**_**LuckyNumber11**_**CheckOut**_**LuckyNumber11**_**CheckOut**_**LuckyNumber11**_

_'I wont kill her... but I will do everything to make her mine. Even kill...'_

**There was SOOOOOOOOOOOO mant mistakes in this. Oh well. Hope you liked.**


	13. Chapter 11

**I would like to give a BIG, and I mean**_ BIG_ **thanks to ****Angelic Sakura Blossom because without her there wouldn't be another chapter. I would have to put this on hold. Now, I think that whoever reads this should review saying THANKS!!! Do it please. ^^ You're the best Angelic Sakura Blossom!!! Oh yeah. What do you people think about a KevinXSaku video? With the song Keep On Moving (FNP Remix). It's possible and I already started. And, it's of course, for the story. I might add a small dance scene in the story.**

It's been 3 days and Sakura was already healed and out of the hospital. The whole time Kevin hasn't left her side and it made her a little worried. He didn't even want to go home to clean up and eat. He insisted to stay with the pink haired medical ninja. This didn't go unseen by Gwen and Ben.

A masked person breathed heavily as he or she back flipped and landed on the ground safely. Well, not so safely. A small gash was on her side, but she quickly healed it with her medical abilities. The huge, strange, yet familiar, plant monster shot another vein at the person, but he or she easily dodged it.

"Sakura! Watch out!" shouted a familiar voice. The masked girl nodded and flipped right before the thing hit her from behind.

Kevin, a grayish color from touching a metal, ran at the creature and let out a battle cry as he threw his fist at the thing. A perfect hit! Until it only did little damage. The Venus fly trap creature threw one of his many veins like arms at Ben, but being Chromastone he was able to rip threw it. With his magenta colored hands and spikes, he threw many crystals spikes at the creature that seemed to be a LOT bigger then its baby.

The Venus fly trap thing all of a sudden spit a green liquid at the four teens that were fighting it. Gwen forced a purplish pink barrier to form around her, but when the acid hit the ground in front of her she gasped. "Guys… I think that green stuff is acid!"

Kevin growled and grunted as he pulled a pole from the side of the street and threw it at the creature. The pole as gonna fall over anyways…

"Ben! Finish it off already!" Kevin yelled as he stumbled while trying to dodge another acid ball.

"Can't you see I'm trying?" Ben yelled back, his voice being deep thanks to Chromastone's voice. Sakura reached for her katana which was strapped onto her new clothes. There was a karate place and they sold lots of clothes there. She bought an umanori hakama. There were two types, but she got the type that has divided legs, similar to trousers. While men's hakama can be worn on both formal and informal occasions, except as part of martial arts wear, women rarely wear hakama except at graduation ceremonies and for traditional Japanese sports such as kyudo and kendo. Sakura was wearing a woman's one, but decided that it could be used for more than sports and ceremonies.

Sakura let out a battle cry as she jumped up and was about to cut the thing in half, but then all of a sudden she was thrown back as a white flash blinded everyone. When the light dimmed down, the creature was gone. Weird.

Kevin ran over to the girl and quickly helped her up, "Are you ok?! You could have gotten hurt." Sakura just smiled under her mask and blushed, and Kevin knew she was. It caused him to blush.

The girl made her way to the car and quickly got in as she took off her porcelain mask. She looked at it and brushed her fingers over the designs. It was an ANBU mask. It was given to her by Neji on her birthday. He got two made, one for him, for making it into ANBU, and one for her since they were close friends. They practiced almost every day as long as they didn't have missions.

She missed him and everyone else.

Sakura sat quietly in the back of Kevin's car as the others got in.

"Do you think that the alien wanted revenge on her baby?" Ben asked Gwen and Kevin.

Sakura flinched at the word he said. She lowered her head even lower then it was before. Gwen just shrugged and Kevin smirked.

"Probably. That monster was tough. It was like he was trained by something."

Sakura lowered her head even more so where it was completely hidden under her hair. Gwen noticed this and frowned. Ben and Kevin didn't know of what was happening so both continued their conversation. "That thing was as fast as a fox. Dude, it could destroy a village or town!"

A small sob was heard.

Kevin looked through his mirror because he was driving and his heart was ripped in two. It hurt to see that angel cry. But why was she? Ben frowned when he was her.

Ben twisted his body a little to be able to see her better. It wasn't easy since he was in the front seat. "Sakura? Are you ok?"

Sakura shook as she cried more and more. "I.... I want to go home! I miss my friends and family! Naruto… Naruto has a demon fox in him… and that demon destroyed our village years ago. Then there's Sasuke. Orochimaru, a cold heartless pedophile, trained Sasuke. Sasuke was power driven. He wanted to be strong to get revenge because his brother murdered their clan. " Gwen gasped at hearing that. Those next words that left Sakura's mouth were not something she wanted to hear. "My life isn't as great as you think it is…"

It was silent…The car then stopped unexpectedly so everyone turned to Kevin. Kevin glared at his steering wheel and he got out of the car. After slamming the door shut he stormed off. Ben noticed they were at his house so he got out of the car as well, followed by two girls.

Gwen gave Sakura a hug and spoke kind words to her, "Sakura, its ok. We'll get you home." She gave Kevin a weird look. The teen as leaning against his car with an angry expression, "All of us will help no matter what."

The pink haired girl looked at Gwen with tear filled eyes and cried out, "Thanks."

Ben smiled, "Yeah! Don't worry! We'll do anything to get you back! Right Kevin?" The said boy glared at Ben, but when his eyes landed on Sakura's red puffy eyes he felt really bad. He wanted her to stay. He liked her, a lot. He didn't know why, but he knew that if she left then that would be the end of him. He turned and got back in his car. He spoke loud enough for them all to hear.

"Whatever." And then he drove off.

Hours went by and Sakura was sitting on her new bed. Then a knock was heard. "Come in." She said and the person opened the door. Gwen smiled.

"Kevin wants to see us. We're meeting at Mr. Smoothie's." (**A/N: I think that's the name.)**

Sakura nodded and the two began their journey to the well known smoothie stop. Once the got there they spotted a green car and two boys standing next to it. Sakura and Gwen waved as they ran over to them.

Ben looked at Gwen and asked, "Can you help me get the smoothies?" Gwen nodded and both disappeared into the store. Sakura blinked. Weird. The last 7 times they went there Ben has never gotten help. Just then Kevin spoke up.

"Sakura, can you follow me?" Kevin said. Sakura would have asked why, but when she saw sadness in his eyes she just nodded and followed him. She soon found herself at a nearby park. The sky was filled with wonderful colors of oranges, reds, and yellows. It was beautiful to look at. Sakura decided to break the silence.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Kevin stopped walking and turned to face her. He was a few inches taller than her, but they didn't mind. He had a frown on his face and his eyes were full of sadness as he spoke, "Sakura, I don't want you to go back." The pink haired girl frowned at those words. Then she glared.

"Why? It's my home."

Kevin nodded, "I know, but… I don't want you to go back. Please stay here. You would make a great addition to the team!" Sakura shook her head no and glared at him even more. Kevin then snapped. "Sakura! I don't want you to go because… because I love you! If you go I won't be able to go on with my life! Everyone else even likes you! You're beautiful and you're strong! Plus, your positive and negative points are also what I love because it makes you even more perfect!" Sakura gasped. Her eyes went wide. She went to go say something, but Kevin interrupted her.

"You're smart, pretty, brave, cool, and so much more! Who could not love you?! I love you so much that I would die for you! Please. Sakura… I don't want you to leave. Stay here and you won't regret doing it--" He was interrupted when soft lips where on his. His eyes went wide as he noticed the pink haired girl on her tip toes trying to reach him to kiss his lips. Her eyes were closed and a peaceful look was on her face, but the boy saw a few tears rimming her eyes.

Her lips were soft. Another thing Kevin loved about her. He slowly kissed back. Both melted into the kiss and continued until both of their lungs were screaming for air. When they parted away from each other they were blushing. Not your usual light blush, but a tomato blush. It was actually cute to see.

Kevin opened his mouth, but Sakura placed her finger on his lips making him stay silent. She smiled a beautiful angel like smile, "You talk too much." Kevin smiled before another kiss was shared. The people aorund them smiled and clapped at the newly formed couple. Watching the whole thing, they all knew that those two would turn out to be a special couple. Maybe this was a good thing. Or… maybe it wasn't…

O.e

In the distance there was a handsome glaring boy. _His_ Sakura was stolen by some freak. He wouldn't allow that. Not only would he fake kill Sakura to trick this Vilgax guy and Orochimaru, he would also kill this Kevin E. Levin guy. A smirk formed on his face… Then the boy slowly disappeared into the darkness that the sky produced. The only way you could tell if he was there was to look into his blood red eyes closely. The red eyes of a traitor, a traitor who would do anything and everything to get what belonged to him. And that thing that belonged to him was _her_.

"This won't last much longer…"

**Making Sasuke a little off character? Anyways, read the beginning to se what I said up there. It's important and I know how come of you people deiced to skip this stuff. DON'T!!! It will help me decide if making a KevinXSakura video is ok.**


	14. Chapter 12

"_Are you sure, Sakura?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Really? I thought you wanted to go home really bad."_

"_Yes… that was until… I realized that I was happy here…"_

"_Oh, I see."_

_Sakura nodded as she held the hand of her new boyfriend, Kevin. Gwen and Ben understood fully when they found out that they were a couple. Actually, they were happy for the two! They just hoped that it wouldn't turn out bad._

Sakura yawned as she stretched. Her hair was EVERYWHERE. It was a funny thing to see. She wiped some of the droll that was on the corner of her mouth and she carefully got up from her bed. Her green eyes were half closed and you could tell she wanted more sleep. She only woke up because she had a weird feeling in her gut.

She then felt a spark of chakra. The girl jumped up and quickly pulled on her hakama and her mask, totally forgetting that her hair was a mess. Once she strapped her mask on tightly she grabbed her Katana that was next to her bed, then running out of her room. She was light on her feet and made no sound as she made her way to Gwen's room. After flipping on the lights she woke Gwen.

"Gwen." She said quietly, "I sense something. I'm sure it's nothing friendly." Gwen rubbed her eyes and nodded. It was way too early for fighting, but it was her job. The teen got ready while Sakura, after memorizing their numbers, dialed Kevin and Bens numbers.

The orange haired teen got dressed and when she was done Sakura got off of the phone. "What did they say, Saku?"

Sakura answered, "They are on their way. They need to get their clothes on. Boys… they should wear more than just boxers." Gwen giggled, but then both went serious. Sakura narrowed her eyes, "He's in the house." Gwen gasped. Her parents could be in danger!

Gwen was about to run out to get her parents, but the Medical Nin stopped her. "Don't go. He's not here for them. He passed up their room."

Gwen's parent's room was downstairs while hers and Sakura's were upstairs.

Both girls turned their heads and noticed a cracked window. As if on que, both had the same idea. They easily opened it and quickly jumped down. Gwen asked, "Is he still following?" Sakura nodded. Just then a blonde haired boy appeared on the ground in front of them. Sakura raised her Katana at him, but then gasped. Blonde hair… blue eyes… whisker marks… Naruto! Sakura tackled him to the ground in a big hug as tears ran down her face, hidden by the mask.

"Naruto! You're back! But how?! I've missed you so much!" Sakura cried into his orange jumpsuit. Something was off, but she was too happy to tell what it was.

The boy grinned a goofy grin and hugged back. "I've missed you too Sakura." His eyes widen. He made a mistake. The Haruno girl jumped away while glaring under her ANBU mask. He tried to cover the mistake. "Sakura-Chan? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, Saku, what's wrong?" Gwen asked her friend with a weird look. "Why would you back away from Naruto? He's like, your best friend I thought."

Sakura growled under her breath, "That's not Naruto. He forgot -Chan and his smile don't match the real Naruto. Plus, this fake Naruto has a weird look to his eyes, a red tint in them."

Gwen glared at the fake, "But, doesn't Naruto have a demon in him? Could it be the Kyuubi thing?" Sakura shook her head. She was positive that this wasn't the real Naruto. Then knowing that he wouldn't get past this smart Konochi, the fake Naruto ran at both girls. Sakura was about to jump away, but then a smoke bomb filled the area around them. They were blinded, but Sakura could use more than just that sense. This guy was light on his feet though…

"Sakura! I can't see you!" Gwen called out.

"Sakura! Gwen!" Two familiar and one new voice called for both girls.

Ben called to the new voice, "Julie! Can Ship see in there?"

The girl shook her head, "No, he's just like us. He won't be able to see unless it goes away."

Sakura ignored them and closed her eyes. She could try to sense this Naruto imposter. _'He's not to the left… right… behind… or up… Then… he must be…' _Sakura smirked and opened her eyes. She raised her fist and hit the ground making the ground under her crumble, but then the felt a spark of chakra behind her. She gasped when pain erupted threw her, and then she fell over. She was paralyzed.

The fake Naruto smirked as he walked closer to her. This was _not_ good…

O.e

The smoke began to clear and Kevin started looking around for both girls. Ben easily pointed out Gwen, but Sakura was still missing in the grey smoke. Gwen coughed, but she continued to search for her new friend.

"Sakura!" Gwen called out. Just then she saw a red substance. She felt her heart beat stop. This… is blood… The orange haired girl, full of fear for her friend, followed the blood. Then, when the smoke cleared, she felt tears come to her eyes.

Kevin ran over to the orange haired girl, "Where's Sakur-- No…" Kevin fell to his knees. He crawled closer to the girl lying on the ground with a Katana, not hers' but the fake Naruto's, threw her chest. Kevin blinked back tears as he picked her up and hugged the girl tightly.

"Sakura… come on. Come on, you're not hurt. You can easily heal this." Kevin spoke in a murmur.

Gwen, the new girl Julie, and Ben frowned, but quickly looked around for the Naruto look alike. Nowhere to be seen… Julie looked at a small green and black thing that was whining. The dog like thing barked a sad bard after seeing everyone sad, mad, and much more. Both had joined Ben and Kevin on the way here. She bent down to pet the alien, "Ship, I want you to look for anyone around here that doesn't look normal. Can you do that?" The pet alien barked and transformed into a small toy like air plane to help hide itself better. Such a smart alien. Julie turned her attention back to the couple on the ground.

Sakura smiled weakly at Kevin. Her skin was a deadly pale and blood was on the corners of her mouth. You could tell she was in pain. The boy she was beginning to love more and more everyday was fighting off tears, but some managed to escape. He then looked into her eyes and she looked into his. She carefully raised her hands to touch his check, but before it reached its mark, it fell.

The Konochi everyone loved had fallen.

O.e

A growl escaped the creature's lips as he watched the scene. He was billions of miles away, but he easily watched them from his ship in space. The screen in front of him showed every little detail that happened. "Such stupid ninja's. They think that they can easily get away. That Uchiha brat may have fooled them, but not me. No one can fool me."

"You're right Vilgax, sir."

The said man picked up the little alien who was standing next to him and chucked him at the screen. "We attack now."

**There will be more Julie, Ben and Ship moments. Don't worry…**


	15. Chapter 13

**I DID NOT READ OVER THIS SO SORRY FOR MISTAKES!!!!**

"Get off of me!!!" screamed a well known woman. Well, not really a woman yet, but more of a girl in her late teens. She glared the the boy holding her and stomped roughly on his foot. "I will not go with you for the last time so go away!" The familiar Uchiha boy hissed under his breath as he narrowed her eyes at her.

"Stop Sakura." He hissed threw his teeth. The girl ignored him and continued her ranting. His planned might have worked. To fool those stupid half alien kids. He just hopped that Vilgax believed it as well. Sasuke then smirked as he thought about his clan. The rosette noticed this smirk and blushed as she glared.

She screamed, "HENTAI!!!"

The Uchiha traitor was getting annoyed now. He was having second thoughts. He was a little confused when the girl suddenly stopped fighting him. Maybe she realized she still loved him…? He was wrong.

All of a sudden she began crying very loudly, "why are you doing this to me?! I love Kevin! Wahhhh! Not fair!!!" She sobbed even more. The raven haired boy was good at shutting people up, but when it came to the girl he was gonna revive his clan with… Ugh… his life sucked.

"Sakura, stop crying!" Sasuke let go of her arms to turn her around, but before he could get a good grip on her she spun around and took off running. He cursed under his breath and ran after that girl, but she was faster than he was when they were younger.

Sakura was focused on finding the others as fast as she could. She was shocked when the boy she used to love picked her up and replaced a half dead Sakura with a clone. Then again… what might happen to them when they get to close to it? It might not end pretty. She felt Sasuke's chakra right behind her, so after nodding once to herself, she forced more chakra into her feet making her go faster. She easily dodged every person who walked by, but it was getting harder as they neared a crowd. She'll try to lose him in there.

She made hand signs and then two of her appeared in a puff of smoke. The real Sakura pointed to the crows, "Lose him in there." The other nodded and they split. One going into the crowd to try and blend in, even though she has bright pink hair and a hakama on, and the other was jumping higher on the buildings to go around.

Sasuke smirked after seeing the fake Sakura enter the crowd. "She thinks she can fool me." He landed next to a couple, who gasped at the sudden appearance, but before they got a good look of him, he jumped off again so go around the crowd.

It was a Cat and Mouse chase.

O.e

Kevin sniffed once or twice as he looked at the dead, fake, Sakura in his arms. He hugged her tighter than ever before. A piece of him was torn away. Her pink hair messy, her green eyes lifeless and staring back at him. He was angry. He set her down and absorbed the substance of the ground under him and became just that hard. He walked over to Ben, Julie, and Gwen with an emotionless face on. They could tell her was still in pain over the loss.

Kevin yelled, "We have to find him! I'm gonna rip his heart out!!!" Everyone winced at how high his voice had risen. It was sad really. He was so angry that he was yelling at his friends. Nothing new to Ben, but Gwen and Julie?

Ben placed a hand on the boys shoulder, but it was slapped away. Ben flinched in pain at the hardness. It was cement after all. "Kevin! Please, just relax. We'll stop this guy…" His voice trailed off. Kevin looked at everyone's face and saw them stare at him with a sad expression. He frowned and allowed himself to go back to his normal, pale skinned self.

"I'm sorry, Ben." Kevin apologized since he hurt Ben. The said boy just nodded.

"Kevin! Watch out!" yelled Julie, her eyes wide. Kevin tensed and went to turn around, but it was too late. He was too slow to turn around and see the person get tackled. His eye widen when he realized who it was.

Sakura just tackled… Sakura? What was going on?!

The real Sakura took the katana from the bloodied hand of the fake Sakura and stabbed the clone making it disappear. Everyone gasped.

Gwen mumbled, "It was a fake…" Sakura stood up and after glancing at Kevin she turned to glare at a familiar person to them all, except Julie.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled his katana out and pointed it at Sakura, "Come now, Sakura. Let's leave and you, or your friends, won't get hurt." While on the outside he was calm, but in the inside he was cursing. '_Damn it! Vilgax and Orochimaru are gonna kill her… That means I'll have to look for a new future wife. I've already decided that Karin will never be an option… Ew…'_

Sakura glared angrily at the teme, "How _dare_ you make my boyfriend think I'm dead and try to take off with me! I stopped loving you the day you broke my heart!" She then did a very un-lady like thing… She flipped him off. Julie whistled. Why? Well, Sakura figured that out when she was picked up by a huge green and black space ship like thing.

Julie yelled, "Hi Sakura! I'm Julie! Oh and that's Ship!" Sakura smiled down at the girl and then turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"I'll rip off your arms the next time you touch me!" Sakura smirked. She bent down and said quickly, "Ship, I think was your name, every time I call for you, catch me, ok?" Ship made some weird sounds, but Sakura guessed it was an ok. Sakura stood back up and then front flipped off of Ship. She fell more and more and more until she was a few feet right above the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke's eyes widen when he knew what was coming. He quickly jumped out of the way right before Sakura's chakra filled hands hit him. She landed on the ground, but her fist made a creator where the once stood.

Sasuke back flipped before landing on his feet.

Sakura smirked when she heard four half alien people gasp at what she did. "Not helping guys. This is MY fight." She then ran at Sasuke, "Bunshin no Jutsu.**(1)**" Then three Sakura's appeared in front of Sasuke', still running. Sasuke tried to feel which one was the real Sakura, but it was difficult. Sasuke easily blocked all three punches, but then one dropped down and tried to sweep him off of his feet. The real Sakura, the girl who tried to trip him, quickly got up. "This is what Kakashi-Sensei taught me! Her clones disappeared as she muttered, "Kanashibari no Jutsu.**(2)**"

Sasuke knew what it was because it was once used on himself and Sakura when they fought Orochimaru, but he didn't know what he was going to see. Then when he did, he was shocked and frozen in place.

He stood there for a minute giving Sakura the change to attack. She ran at him and landed a perfect punch in his stomach. The boy was thrown a few feet away before going through a store's brick wall.

Kevin smirked at this as well as Ben, but Ben cheered, "Go Sakura!!! Kick his butt!!!" The brown haired boy continued, but then it died down. Sasuke's eyes were blood red with the star in the middle of it in black. Sakura knows that her sensei and Sasuke's, now dead, brother looks like pinwheels, but it shocked her to be able to get a quick look of Sasuke's new Sharingan. The Uchiha boy took a few steps towards Sakura and took in a deep breath and then when he breathed out a big, no… not big… HUGE big ball of fire came out of it heading straight towards the girl. Her eyes widen. Too close to doge… The last thing she heard from Sasuke was, "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu**.(3)"** Before...

1: Bunshin no Jutsu - Everyone is required to know this. Requirement to Graduate as a Gennin. This is a basic jutsu. It creates illusions of the caster, in other words: clones. These are basic clones that aren't real. If they are hit by something, they automatically disappear.

2 :Kanashibari no Jutsu - Used to immobilize enemies. It submits an extremely large amount of fear into the target, Usually the fear of dying in battle. They picture their own death. The fear stops them and freezes them in their tracks.

3: Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu - A technique where the user builds up chakra in their chest and blows a large ball of fire from their mouth.


	16. Chapter 14

**There were SOOOOOOOOO many mistakes on my last chapter. Oh and the last chapter is nearing so watch out for it and read what it has to say. It talks about a Sequel. Oh and this chapter won't be good.**

_Too close to dodge… The last thing she heard from Sasuke was, "__Katon, Goukakyuu no __Jutsu__." Before..._

… The green and black alien quickly flew to her when the rosette jumped up high enough and got her away from the big ball of fire. Sakura sighed in relief. That was a close call. She smiled to herself when she heard two familiar people cheering in the distance.

"Go Sakura!" Gwen joined in on the cheers with Ben. They were glad to see their favorite Konochi fight. They have never seen anything like this before! Kevin though… he was jumpy. Every time Sasuke even looked at her the boy wanted to run to the girl and take her away, to get away from everyone and everything. She was special to him and if anything happened to her… It would be the end of his life. He even told her that.

The Uchiha boy took in a deep breath and places his fingers in front of his lips, while using his other hand to toss some kunai at the Haruno girl. They flew wildly, but when the Uchiha boy released that breath, he shot out multiple balls of fire which combined with the weapons. The girl just barely dodged the attack because she had mumbled something to Ship. She mumbled a quick, "Be careful." Then jumped off. That alien would be useful, and she was kind hearted so she didn't want it hurt.

Sasuke thought to himself, _'I feel chakra somewhere… but I can't pinpoint it… I really wished my Katon, Housenka no __Jutsu__ worked.'_ Sakura and Sasuke went back and forth with punches and kicks, easily dodging each one. This fight was around being equal. Sasuke jumped away and then began forming hand signs.

Sakura read his hands as fast as she could, 'Snake, Dragon, Horse, Ram, Bird, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Monkey--- Chidori!' **(I did research. Its stage 2 I think. Don't yell at me if I didn't explain Chidori right or if the signs are wrong. I just wrote what I found..)**

Sasuke smirked. He wasn't going to kill her, but he needed a fast way to get her back to the ninja world. It was hell getting here to this weird place with cars, but it would be worse getting back. The Chidori looked like a big ball of electricity, which was what it was. The electricity spark everywhere causing uneasy looks from Sakura's friends. Sasuke began running at the girl, but before he could a large shadow was casted over them all. He left his Chidori fade away to nothing and looked up to see a large space craft fly over them all. Sakura gasped at it. What was that thing?!

A small dot fell from it, but it got bigger and bigger as it neared the ground right above Sakura. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tackled Sakura to the ground a few feet away before the thing landed on her. A crater formed under him, matching Sakura's. That made her mad. She pushed Sasuke away and jumped away from the two.

"Who are you?!" She yelled at the new guy. He had an ugly squid like face as well as being tall and a weird body. No words could actually describe what he was.

Ben spoke up after a while, "That's Vilgax! How are you alive?!"

The said alien glared at the Tennyson boy before glaring at the rosette. Before she could blink, she found herself being pulled off of the ground by the neck. Vilgax had her by the neck and was squeezing the life away from her. She tried to claw the creature's hand, but it didn't word. She was shocked when Sasuke pointed his sword at the thing.

"Drop her." Sasuke hissed.

Vilgax glared and dropped the girl before facing the now emotionless boy. "Stupid human boy, I am not stupid. I knew from the beginning that you weren't going to kill this wentch." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at those words. After that it was like Vilgax read his mind, "Yes, so that means—"

Sakura growled as she ran at the guy. She was going to use her scalpel, but even the most skilled ninja wouldn't be able to get a god hit on a vital organ. She was stuck with ninja tools. She had picked up a kunai that wasn't on fire still and lunged at Vilgax hoping for a hit.

Then the others took action once Vilgax easily flipped Sakura over him and slammed her into the ground. The rock boy gripped onto whatever was next to him, not really caring what it was. He grunted when it was kind of heavy, but he quickly chucked the thing at Vilgax. He felt stupid when he heard Ben yelling in mid air, "Hey! What was that for?!" Gwen had suggested Chromastone for this job so they could do long range attacks, but Kevin was so focused on Sakura that he picked up the diamond boy.

Chromastone did a small flip before landing on his feet, but then falling onto his face. "What did I do to deserve this…?" In the distance he could heard Julie giggling. The tall magenta alien stood up and before shooting his diamonds at Vilgax who jumped out of the way. Gwen and Kevin joined in by throwing things or using their powers to shoot him. Gwen, which Sakura didn't know why, was floating on a small purplish transparent square. She knew Gwen could make barriers and shoot things out of her hand or eyes, but she didn't know that she could fly, or float, or whatever it was she was dong.

**(A/N: Don't know why, but I want to ask you all something. Please read Sick Of Rules For The Last Time please. It takes place AFTER Vampire Plagues ends. I wish it didn't end… D: Even if you never read the books, please read the fic. It's in**te**resting. Read the books sometimes.)**

Sakura, while in pain, climbed out of the small crater that was made by her body. She could see she would have major healing to do later. She took a deep breath and when Vilgax had his back turned the girl let out a small battle cry and hit him extra hard in the back. It would have easily broken his spine, but for some reason the thing got back up and chuckled. This was going to be a problem.


	17. Blah

I will have the next chapter rout in about 3 days. Going to camp. See ya. Check out my youtube for fun. It's team7iskool.


	18. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the short chapter. Sorry about mistakes. Sorry about taking forever.**

Vilgax laughed wickedly and it annoyed Sakura and Sasuke terribly. Not to mention Ben, Gwen, Julie, Kevin, and even Ship cringe. He was defeated, and they all knew that. So why was he here? Not to mention that he was much stronger than before.

Ben, or in this case Chromastone, began to run at the alien, but before Ben could jump off of the ground Vilgax threw a device at the boy. It hooked onto Ben's arm and before he could shake it off an electrical pulse ran through him. It shocked him and he ended up letting out a yell in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Ben!" Julie yelled as she ran to him. She fell down beside him and her eyes went wide as she was shocked by an invisible force. She bit down on her bottom lip and forced her hand to reach for her boyfriend, but then the electricity became noticeable as it shocked her more and more. Kevin pointed to Ben and Julie.

"What did you do to them?!"

Vilgax chuckled, "Can't you see for yourself? It's simple. The device electrocutes anything that's either an alien or whoever gets to close. Such a stupid boy."

Sakura growled under her breath. This guy was making her very angry. But wait… what was that? She narrowed her eyes and took a few quiet steps closer to the alien who was a good 4 heads taller than her. What is that? She smirked. "Hey Kevin! He's-" But before she could finish she received a kick to the face. The hit was strong and it coughed her to go through a brick wall. She groaned in pain as she glared at Vilgax and struggle to stand. Then she cursed at herself when she found herself fall back to the ground. She was then consumed by darkness.

Kevin's eyes widen and he glared at Vilgax again." That was a terrible mistake." Kevin growled as he quickly grabbed pieces of the ground and threw them at Vilgax. The pieces got bigger and bigger. Small rocks, big rock, body sized rock, pieces of building, and more. Nothing seemed to affect the alien, but Kevin couldn't get in close enough to hit. He watched in anger as Vilgax threw another device hitting Ship and making the half dog alien fall to the ground and form back into a small little alien. Julie, Ben, and Ship looked like they were in a lot of pain.

"Pretty Boy!" Kevin yelled to Sasuke. The 'pretty boy' glared at Kevin, but it didn't affect him. "Only you, Gwen, and me can stop this guy now." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I don't team up with anyone." Sasuke said. This whole time Sasuke was in deep thought. What was HIS Sakura going to say? He has to get her up. He quickly, in Kevin's eyes, appeared in front of Sakura, even though he simply did a ninja move and jumped over to her.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Kevin yelled, but then he was kicked in the back, making him fly forward and roll a few times. He felt weak, but didn't know why. Vilgax was defeated by a 10 year old so this teen Ben should easily defeat him. Why was it so hard now? Did he have some kind of upgrade?

Gwen wanted to help, but she didn't know what to do? Ben, Julie, and Ship needed help, but then Kevin was in need of help. She took her changes and decided to try to help Ben. She found herself next to them in seconds and examined the device that stuck onto Ben. Gwen reached out, but a small spark shocked her causing her to gasp in pain. She pulled her hand back, and narrowed her eyes. She stood up and backed away a few steps before saying, "Sorry Ben, but I have to try this…"

Gwen raises her hand and watched as it glowed its usual purplish pink color. She then shot a bolt at Ben, hitting the device. She yelped in shock as she dodged the bolt as it bounced right back at her. She couldn't help them. She could only help Kevin right now.

--

Sasuke glared at the sleeping cherry blossom girl. He needed her up if he wanted them both to leave still alive. Why did Vilgax even want to kill her? Surely, it wasn't just because of Orochimaru or anything like that. Or… maybe he doesn't want her dead. Maybe he was just trying to get rid of everyone else! Maybe Vilgax said he wanted the girl dead so the others would get in the way and be easier to kill. But still… it sounded too weird to actually happen.

"S-Sasuke…" mumbled out the girl who was hurt in front of him. He looked at her with an emotionless façade, and she just glared back. "Vi-Vilgax…. He's a-an im-" Before the girl could finish she gasped in pain as Sasuke was shoved onto her. She glanced over Sasuke's shoulder to see Vilgax holding Kevin by the neck, while the alien had his large food on Sasuke's back.

"Get away from them!" Yelled Gwen Tennyson as she shot her purplish pink orbs of energy at Vilgax, but none seemed to bother the alien. "Why won't you just die already?!"

A chuckle came in reply as the Leven boy was slammed into the ground followed by an Uchiha who was thrown off of the pink haired girl. "I'll die when she is good and gone."

Sakura's eyes widen as the thing reached for her. She could only yell out, "Vilgax! He's---"

**Sorry for the short chapter. Sorry about mistakes. Sorry about taking forever.**


	19. Last Chapter

**SORRY FOR MISTAKES!!!!!!!!! Last Chapter. Sequel?**

"Vilgax! He's an imposter!" yelled Sakura loudly. Everyone, most in pain, looked at her with a weird look, but she knew she was right. The girl grabbed the alien's wrist and pushed it away while pulling back her chakra filled fist and hitting the thing right on the face. A crack was heard as Vilgax's face began to fall apart. Gwen gasped and was expecting something gross and slimy to appear, but instead a small alien jumped out before the body of "Vilgax" fell to the ground.

Ben was relieved when the electricity faded away to nothing, but being out of strength, he fell to the ground, changing back into Ben. Julie and Ship fell right next to him, but Ben was too tired to check on them. Darkness consumed all three. Gwen, without a second though, ran to her cousin.

Kevin struggled up, "Are you kidding me?! We were almost defeated by a small Grey Matter?!"

Sakura couldn't help, but giggle, but then went back to being serious, "Hai." The Grey Matter reacted to Kevin's words and stopped running.

"Hey, buddy! It wasn't easy! I had to find the body, copy every weapon and attack he had, and double it by adding more! It took years!" Sakura ignored the thing and picked it up by its small shirt. It yelled out, "Hey! Stop! Put me down!!!"

Sasuke growled and snatched the thing from Sakura before hissing out, "I'm gonna put you into an eternal sleep." A laugh came in reply, which confused Sakura, Sasuke, and Kevin.

The Grey Matter pointed to the mechanical body of Vilgax and said with a smirk, "Unless someone is able to defuse it, that body will explode and destroy all of us here! Anyone within a mile at max!" Kevin narrowed his eyes and ran to the machine.

"I'll just smash it!" He raised his metal hard fist and slammed them down, hoping to smash the body, but before it even got within an inch of the body, a force sent him flying backwards. Even though he landed, not so gracefully, he fell onto one of his knees, using his hand to keep him from falling onto his face. "Damn."

Sakura looked at Gwen, "I have an idea! Try to get everyone out of here!" Gwen nodded and began to work. Sasuke, not wanting HIS Sakura hurt, followed her, as well as Kevin. Sakura bent down next to the body and looked at Sasuke. "Do you happen to have an Earth explosive tag?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but reached into his bag and pulled out an explosion note labeled EARTH. Sakura nodded and snatched it from him.

"I want you and Kevin to go. Now!"

Kevin's eyes widen, "I'm not going without you Sakura!" Sasuke, being stubborn, nodded in agreement.

Sakura smiled, "Please. I will be fast." Kevin and Sasuke, both unsure, noticed the worry in her eyes, so they nodded and both took off running in the direction Gwen had gone with Ben, Julie, and Ship.

Sakura sighed and placed the tag on the body, on the arm to be exact, and backed up a bit before making a tiger hand sign and watched as the note went off. '_Kevin was shot back by an invisible force, so if that was air, the opposite could be used to get rid of the barrier.'_ Sakura ran back over to the body and grinned when she was able to reached into the body to grab a small object that was ticking. She noticed how it said 3… 2… 1… After mentally cursing to herself, she watched as the world around her got bright as the explosion went off. Never closing her eyes, Sakura watched as the bomb went off in her hand. At first, it was bright, but once the pain began to settle in she began to see spots. Her vision was messed up from the black dots, but she also heard a buzzing noise in her ears. Then it went black.

xXx

Sakura felt herself coming back to the light, the light that came from the hospital room. She has been in a hospital so many times to the point she wasn't the kind of person o say, 'Is this heaven or hell?' Or other stuff like that. She felt herself open her eyes, but that light went away and she was still greeted by darkness. "What the…?"

The girl felt a warm hand grab and grip her arm tightly. She knew that it had to be Kevin, for the touch was familiar, but when she looked over to where the hand lead to, she couldn't see anything. Using her free hand, the girl lifted her hand to her eyes. She felt nothing over them, and that they were open. She opened her mouth and said, "Why can't I see?" Sakura was getting worried. She didn't hear the words leave her mouth. She knew she said them, but none came out.

"Kevin? What's going on? I can't hear or see!"

Still, nothing could be heard. The grip on her hand tightened and the Konochi felt water droplets. Tears she guessed. Then it hit her. Hard.

She was blind.

She was also deaf.

_**The end.**_

**If you want to know what happens, then leave a review asking for a sequel. I love making sad endings. It gives you something to work on when you're done! YAYZ! Sorry I had to end this. I was getting bored of it. ^^ Hope you liked.**


End file.
